1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a level wind mechanism. More specifically, the present invention relates to a level wind mechanism of a dual bearing reel that winds fishing line onto a spool rotatively mounted to a reel unit mounted to a fishing rod while moving the fishing line in a direction parallel to the rotational axis of the spool.
2. Background Information
A dual bearing reel is generally provided with a level wind mechanism that winds fishing line around a spool while moving the fishing line in a direction along the rotational axis of a spool. The level wind mechanism includes a spiral shaft, a fishing line guide portion, and a guide member. The spiral shaft is rotatively supported by the reel unit on the side of the spool on which the fishing line is paid out. The spiral shaft has spiral grooves in the outer peripheral surface thereof. The fishing line guide portion reciprocally moves along the spiral shaft in synchronization with the rotation of the spool. The guide member guides the fishing line guide portion in a direction along the spiral shaft. In particular, the fishing line guide portion includes a main member, an engagement member, and a tubular member. The engagement member is disposed on the main member and engages the spiral shaft. The tubular member includes a line guide hole formed therethrough from the spool side to the side on which the fishing line is paid out. Japanese Published Patent Application H11-113461, especially FIG. 5 thereof, shows an example of the aforementioned structure.
On the other hand, there are also fishing line guide portions that include a main member, an engagement member, and a regulating portion. The engagement member is disposed on the main member and engages the spiral shaft. The regulating portion is disposed on the main member and regulates the movement of the fishing line in the direction along the rotational axis of the spool. The fishing line is guided from the side on which the fishing line is paid out to the spool side by the regulating portion. Thus, the gap across which the fishing line can move will be reduced so that the fishing line will not be misaligned. Japanese Published Patent Application No. H11-220986, especially FIGS. 3 and 4 thereof, shows an example of this structure.
With the first of the two conventional level wind mechanisms noted above, the fishing line moves within the line guide hole of the fishing line guide portion and becomes misaligned when the fishing line is wound. Thus, with this structure the line wound around the spool may become disfigured or tangled. Due to this problem, with the second of the two conventional level wind mechanisms noted above, the gap across which the fishing line can move is reduced by placing the regulating portion on the fishing line guide portion. Thus the fishing line will be uniformly wound onto the spool. However, in situations in which the regulating portion is placed on the fishing line guide portion, the gap across which the fishing line can move will be reduced, and thus when the fishing line is paid out, a large angle of inclination may be created in the fishing line between the spool and the line guide hole depending upon the position of the fishing line wound around the spool. Due to this configuration, there will be a large amount of resistance on the fishing line in the line guide hole, and it will be difficult for the fishing line to be paid out smoothly.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved level wind mechanism for a dual bearing reel. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.